kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector U1
Sector U1 is a Kids Next Door sector located in an unknown section of Utah (implied by Numbah 42a, since "Bryce Canyon and Capitol Reef National Parks are nearby"). It is close in semblance to Sector V's Treehouse, but is more of a heavily-armed fortress than a normal Kids Next Door Sector, though it is still capable of housing at least one permanent operative in it. Security is incredibly tough for an enemy to penetrate and the best way to conquer it would be through a siege (though all sieges conducted against it have never succeeded, due to the fact that the K.N.D. has always intervened in some way or other), with adequate forces. Only one Coalition Operative has succeeded in infiltrating the sector (Count Spankulot), and there have been at least two occasions where the Teen Ninjas also succeeded in getting into the mainframe of the sector. The K.N.D. operatives stationed there have been able to fight them off, however. Permanent Operatives Numbah 42a (McKenzie Falker), Sector Leader from Southern Utah Numbah 36a (Jonathan S. Anderson), Second-in-Command who has lived in Sector U1 for most of his life Numbah 32b (Jacob Patterson), 2x4 Technology specialist from Nevada Numbah 26a (William Kramdenson), Tactical Operative from Southern Texas Numbah 22c (Duke "the man" Peters), Avionics expert from Upstate New York Numbah 16d (Suki Gyato), Electronics and sabotage expert rescued from the harbors of Lower Boston and the only K.N.D. Operative from another Sector (originally from Sector B2) Numbah 12e (Shiro Gyato), Numbah 16d's 6-month old baby daughter that is currently a Medic-in-Training History Sector U1 was founded during the events of Operation S.T.A.R.L.A.N.C.E.R. when Numbah 36a (then Volunteer 36a) met with two other Volunteers (32a and 22c), an Operative (26a), and the infamous Volunteer 42a, who nearly killed two fellow Volunteers while working on the K.N.D.S. Reliant in an accident. The five began to enjoy a deep friendship and after a while officially declared the formation of the impromptu Sector U1, with Volunteer 36a as the leader. After redeeming herself with exemplary leadership in the recovery of the ship which led to the the Volunteers to being promoted to Recruit (having skipped Cadet), Recruit 36a gave the position of Sector Leader to his fellow operative Recruit 42a and took an abandoned treehouse in Utah as their Sector's headquarters. Recruit 36a distinguished himself from his fellow-operatives in later years in being the only Recruit in the Sector, the others having gained their Numbahs after intense and impromptu training from Numbah 60, but he gained his when he saved several children from Father in a near-fatal rescue mission from Numbah 274 himself. Numbahs 16d and 12e later joined from Sector B2, having been influenced to do so after Numbah 36a rescued the older of the two from a vicious harem of members of the local Bloods gang of Boston. The sector continually had various adventures and mishaps before disbanding in 2198, at the end of Age Eight of the Kids Next Door. 2x4 Technology Sector U1 uses standard K.N.D. 2x4 Technology such as the S.C.A.M.P.P. (Soup Can And Modified Photon Phaser), the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (Scrappy Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue-Mabob), the T.W.O.C.A.N. (This Weapon Obliterates Creepy Alien Nuisances), the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R.(Really Old Automobile Dislodges Surfboards To Aerially Rock!), and other technology, however, the sector also uses their own technology, such as modified versions of the F.I.G.H.T.E.R. (Fighter Interceptor Greatly Helps Terrorizing Enemy Resistance) and B.O.M.B.E.R. (Big Obvious Manhandler Blasts Enemy Resistance), a set of Numbah 36a's glasses, modified by Numbah 32b and renamed the C.A.G.S. (Combat Aiding Glasses Set), as well as a modified R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. designed to ferry up to one Sector in it and used across the K.N.D., called the R.O.A.D.S.H.U.T.T.L.E. (Really Old And Dilapidated Superbird Heavily Utilizes Thrusters To Lift Everyone). Rules of Conduct Sector U1 always upholds the Kids Next Door's Rules of Conduct and also utilizes their own, as each Sector has a variation on these original rules. Such rules, and the penalties for violating them, are listed here: Always listen and obey orders, unless it is absolutely necessary to disobey. Breaking this rule gets an operative reprimanded. Do not use lethal force unless it is absolutely necessary. Operatives who break this rule, depending on severity, can be reprimanded or decommissioned at an early age. The goal of the Kids Next Door is to be a peacekeeping organization, not a bunch of war-mongering terrorists. Anyone violating this rule is decommissioned immediately, regardless of age. Never show resistance to, rebellion from, or treason to, the Kids Next Door. Anyone violating this rule is decommissioned immediately AND sent to Arctic Prison, and are considered for the death penalty by their home country, if the death penalty is legal for minors AND if the offense is also bad enough for it also to be considered treason against said country. Do not send information to the K.N.D. Splinter Cell. Anyone found doing this is sent to Arctic Prison. There are other Rules of Conduct as well, pertaining to combat and so on, and the penalties can range from reprimandation to immediate decommissioning. Relations with other Sectors Sector U1 is incredibly open to Allies and other K.N.D. Sectors, and is also good friends with several, such as Sector V and Sector T.V. (Townsville) in upstate California. Although it is not aware of the Galactic Kids Next Door , as are most Kids Next Door Operatives (excluding Sector V at the conclusion of Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. , the final episode of Codename: Kids Next Door ), or that the fact that the Splinter Cell is in fact the G.K.N.D., an operative of the organization is actually with them (Numbah 16d and her daughter, Numbah 12e, are members of a mammalian-humanoid-plant race that were sent from Sector Milky Way to observe them and see if the Earth was ready to know of the existence of the G.K.N.D.), and they are completely aware of the events that happened at the end of Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. , having been part of the historic treaty signing aboard the G.Y.H.U.G.I.C.A.R.R.I.E.R. (Gynormus Yea-big Huge Ubermassive Indescribable Carrier And Reinforcer Really Intimidates Enemy Resistance) that later was revealed to be a trap, as well as the fact that they, and other members of the K.N.D., actually went aboard a ship sent from the Ancient Domain , the Destiny , and learned about the enigmatic "Numbah D," a Galactic Kids Next Door Operative from the Domain that had Ascended to a higher plane of existence after re-establishing the G.K.N.D. in the universe, starting Age Twenty of the Galactic Kids Next Door. The team, while still aboard Destiny, also learned about the Stargate Program , the presence of the G.K.N.D., and the organization's mortal enemy, the Galactic Coalition of Adult Tyranny, both factions being described as "unknown." The team also learned of the presence of one of the G.C.A.T.'s allies, the Wraith , when four of them came aboard the Destiny. Category:Sectors